A Beauty In The Dark
by Sad Fairy Of Tears
Summary: This is a story in reply top Elementalia's fourth Riddick Challenge. I hope you all enjoy


**A Beauty In The Dark**

**Prologue -oOo- Escape **

**(( This story is for Elemtentalia's Fourth Riddick Challenge. I do not own the characters of Pitch Black unfortunately, I do however, own the character Tempestt. I hope you all enjoy this story.))**

"You can't send me away father!" She cried as she struggled against his grip, desperate to break loose.

"I will NOT allow you to fall beneath this darkness!" He informed her, his tone grim as he tightened his hold around her waist, golden eyes, so like her own, flashing with a determination she had no hope of defeating.

With his long white hair fluttering behind him in the hot wind, the silken strands taking on the color of the fire that seemed to burn through their world, and his handsome face set in determined lines, he looked every inch the King of his people.

The sight only made her grief greater.

Tears poured down her face as she struggled in vain, her sobs echoing through the sounds of a battle that threatened to take her people and family from her.

"I can't allow you and mother to fight this alone!" She wailed as the sleek build of her Wolfen-145 fighter series came into view.

He halted next to the craft, adjusting his hold to allow him a free hand to punch in the proper sequence code.

She saw her opportunity as the view-shield/hatch slid out and up with the familiar hydraulic hiss. Determination fueling her efforts, she slammed both of her feet against the steel ship, using every bit of strength in her legs to propel the both of them backwards.

She was actually, slightly surprised that she actually managed to put her father on his ass, but wasted no time in removing herself from his hold.

"Tempestt!" She bolted, her every intention to flee to the battle for her home, her family, and her life, but her father was faster.

She made it maybe ten feet before she felt him slam into her back, tackling her to the ground.

"No!"

"Listen to me Tempestt!" Her father roared, his voice no longer human, but taking on the animal quality that made their race so fierce. "These creatures see us as an abomination, they will not stop until they have killed us all. I cannot allow that to happen to you!" His voice cracked on the last of his words as he flipped her to face him, allowing her to see the tears that had gathered in his own eyes.

"I wish that I could keep you here, and know that you are safe. Gods know that as my only child, my daughter no less!, I do not want you away from me, but again, as my only child, I cannot let you fall victim to those monsters." She couldn't see him for the tears in her eyes, didn't want to hear the words that sliced through her heart like a knife. She knew she would never see him again, the Necromongers invading their world would see to that.

She wiped the tears from her face, blinking to clear her vision as she watched her father's attention shift to the tree-line behind her, his lips parting in a silent snarl that revealed teeth already beginning to lengthen, sharpen. With fluid grace he pushed himself to his feet, pulling her up along the way.

"Hurry, we're running out of time." His clawed fingertips nearly met when his hand settled around the base of her throat, his hold guiding her to her ship, silently telling her to be obedient or suffer the punishment.

"I love you, and mother very much." She nearly choked on her words, the steadily growing lump threatening to take her very breath.

He released her after she had climbed into the fighter, waiting until she was settled before reaching out to grasp her trembling chin between his fingers.

"And we you. Live long, and safe journey." He started the age-old farewell of their people before placing a kiss on her forehead. She sat there as he set the controls, locking them so that she wouldn't be able to return.

"Live well, and good hunting, father." She finished, her voice hoarse as he punched in the sequence that would lower the view-shield/hatch, gifting her with a warm smile as the engines roared to life.

-oOo-

He watched his daughters tear streaked face as the ship slowly began to ascend, waiting until she was no longer visible.

When she had entered the atmosphere of their home, he turned to face the north side of the clearing, allowing his rage and sorrow to surface, his smile transforming from one of fatherly love to one filled with the promise of death as the Necromonger's broke through the clearing, weapons drawn.

He was a King, but even he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could drive back the mass invasion that would take his people.

Bones popped and cracked, lengthening, shifting, as fur rippled along his skin. Fangs exploded in his mouth as his jaw dislocated, growing to accommodate a maw with the power to rip a human limb from the body it was attached to. Whiskers sprouted as a tail grew from the base of his spine.

Dropping to all fours, he gave a coughing laugh as the change was completed. Giving a shake of his mane, the white lion watched his prey as they drew closer, trying to get within range to use their energy blasters.

Almost. . .wait for it. He smiled, a predatory grin filled with fang, as they drew closer , the small platoon raising their guns to aim and fire at him.

He bolted, powerful muscles bunching beneath his skin as he raced across the clearing, his roar splitting the battle filled silence, fangs gleaming with a razors edge, large amber eyes shining with a raw determination as he closed in on his prey.

-oOo-

Tell me what you think, I went through several beginnings, but finally got tired of re-writing and decided to stick with this one. R&R Plz!


End file.
